Royal River
by Shila.Smithee
Summary: Promising to marry a daughter from house Frey for help to battle, Robb Stark adds to the many choices he must make in taking his father's role. Rebellious daughter,  Alandria  oc  offers console while her overpowering sister fights for her rightful crown.
1. The Visitor

Alandria sighed as she picked up her sword from the dusty ground, taking the pose that her brother, Aemon taught her. He had been teaching her to fight in secret for some time now that rumor had spread that the Lannisters had reclaimed the iron throne.

"You're getting better, Aly. Don't be hard on yourself." Aemon tried to encourage his sister as he lowered his sword.

"Raise your sword, I'm not done with you yet." Alandria pointed her sword at him as she kept her eyes on her brother intently.

Aemon laughed, sheathing his sword.

"I'm tired, we've done enough practice for today."

"Don't be a woman." Alandria teased with a smirk, keeping her sword pointed at her brother.

"Now you've asked for it." Aemon chuckled as he pulled out his shining blade again, quickly moving towards his sister to attempt his first strike when the giant door behind Alandria interrupted the dual.

A small brown haired handmaid opened the door, making a loud creak from the wood, startling the siblings to hiding their weapons behind them.

"There you are. Come quickly, your father has a visitor. Walder is summoning his sons and daughters to welcome him." The maid said in a hastily whispering voice.

"That's you Aemon." Alandria quickly refrained from including herself. Since she was a bastard daughter, Walder didn't have Alandria beside her line of sibling in welcoming important visitors.

"Off, you go, Ser. You best hurry now." The handmaid waved her hands as Aemon rushed through the door.

"I would have won that last match anyways." Alandria called out her brother, sending him off laughing.

The handmaid then stepped closer to Alandria.

"Goodness, you're a mess, you should get yourself cleaned up just in case your father needs anything from you for his guest."

"Who is it anyways?"

"Robb Stark accompanied by his mother, Lady Catelyn Stark. They're asking your father's help for their cause."

"And what cause is that?"

"Their cause against the Lannisters."

A small smile grew on Alandria's face, then she rushed out the chamber straight to her room.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Alandria ran her fingers through her long black curls, taming any stray hairs, then adjusted her pale green dress as dark brown eyes looked nervously at the closed door she was about to step though.

Hearing muffled voices, she took a deep breath, disregarding how uncomfortable her father would feel about her presence.

She then pushed the wooden doors open, interrupting her father mid-sentence.

"My Lord." Alandria bowed her head at her father before joining the line of her siblings across the room.

Her eyes met Robb Stark's. Being distracted by her entrance, he watched her walk to her place.

Lord Walder only glared at his daughter disapprovingly before resuming his discussion with Robb Stark.

"Congratulations, you've managed to embarrass our emotionless father." Walda whispered to her Alandria.

"What did I miss?" Alandria ignored her sister's comment.

"Nearly everything. Stark is asking father for men to join him as they go towards King's Landing. Their advancements are…

"…Almost too confident." Alandria finished her sister's sentence.

"I suppose…" Walda didn't keep up on what was going on these past several weeks, not understanding the rapidly increasing heat between the houses.

"Surely he must be having a hard time convincing him." Alandria whispered back.

"He was… the deal has been settled though."

"What does it entail?"

Walda seemed to have been distracted, Alandria followed her sister's line of sight as she realized her sister was undressing Robb Stark with her eye.

"Walda." Alandria raised her whispering voice.

"I don't remember all of the terms, but he must choose one of us to marry. He promised his little sister to be betrothed to one of our family as well."

Alandria furrowed her eyebrows as she looked over at Robb Stark, he seemed nervous. She watched as the young man attempted to fill the shoes of his father. She then looked over as her siblings, wondering which one Robb would choose. She noticed Aemon roll his eyes as he noticed Walda smirk the whole time.

Marriages must be the least of Stark's worries.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Alandria watched Robb Stark speak to Theon Greyjoy from her window. Their voices nearly inaudible from the distance, but she could still not the strain in Stark's voice.

"If Walda catches you eyeing her new pet, she'll shit herself." Alandria turned around to see Aemon walk up behind her with a grin.

"Isn't Ser Aemon supposed to be doing something more important? Offering your help perhaps?" Alandria retorted dryly.

"What for, the man seems as if he has everything handled. He's even has that cold gaze his father has. He learned well." Aemon pulled off his gloves off.

"He seems troubled. What do you know of Ned Stark?"

"Imprisoned. King Joffrey intends to punish him for being a traitor. Ned Stark has his days numbered."

"Look at him, trying to seem undaunted." Alandria continued to watch Robb through her window.

"Go comfort him, then." Aemon teased with a grin.

"Walda would shit herself, remember?" Alandria looked over to her brother with a smirk.

"What are you waiting for then?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Is there anything that I could do you, Lord Stark?" Alandria stepped close behind him and Greyjoy.

"He's hardly a lord, but that's very kind of you…" Greyjoy chuckled, trailing off trying to figure out her name

"Alandria Fr—Alandria Rivers." She bowed her head politely.

"It was quite an awkward entrance you made there, Rivers." Greyjoy snorted. Robb rolled his eyes as he attempted to ignore his friend.

"My father failed to invite me, my apologies."

"Not necessary." Robb looked at her with the cold stare that Aemon had mentioned.

"We digress from the real issue…. Do you need anything from me?"

"Walder said a maid would show us to the rooms he'd accommodate us with, but she hasn't been sent." Theon sighed.

"Don't ask her to do their handmaid's work…" Robb spat out to Theon.

…My apologies for his lack of respect, we'll wait."

"It's fine, I have no problem to accommodating my guests." Alandria said with a soft smile.

Robb and Theon then followed Alandria into the castle. Walda crossing paths with the small group, her eyes glared at her sister. With a huff, she approached Robb and Theon, ignoring Alandria.

"I wanted to properly introduce myself. I am Walda Frey, the eldest of my sisters." Walda bowed her head politely. Alandria noticed her sister had tightened her corset to make her waist thinner and to accentuate her bust.

"Pleased to meet you." Robb nodded his head.

"Charmed… I suppose you're the most eligible contender to be Robb's new bride." Theon smirked at his friend as bright smile appeared on Walda's pale face.

"Perhaps Walda should show you around from here." Alandria began to step away.

"No." Robb quickly said, causing the other three to stare at him, perplexed.

"Father actually sent me to call for you. He wishes to speak to you." Walda broke the silence.

"Very well." Alandria began to step away, avoiding the glares she was receiving from her sister.

"If you need anything, Robb Stark. You need just ask." Robb watched Alandria walk away with her last words, his attention spread thin.


	2. My King

"What did he say?" Aemon asked as he watched his sister clean her sword with a small cloth.

"Who?" Alandria asked, half paying attention.

"Why, father of course." Aemon said as he stood up from leaning against the wall.

"You know your place, Alandria… please don't embarrass me….again… What was that display? Walda is quite excited with her new opportunity. You know she IS the eldest of you girls…" Alandria recited the small parts of her conversation with Walder, mimicking his rough voice in a mimicking manner.

"Did she shit bricks?" Aemon asked, trying to uplift his illegitimate sister.

"For a brief moment…" Alandria said with a small grin, her mind distracted by her own thoughts.

"Why don't you seem satisfied?"

"I really did just want to talk to him... that's it."

"You speak as it is impossible to do." Aemon said as he sat beside Alandria on a wooden bench, resting his harm on her shoulder.

"It is."

Alandria stood up, and then walked across her room, putting on her coat, then sheathing her sword on her hip, then retrieving her bow and arrows from under her bed.

"Where are you going?" Aemon asked as his eyebrows furrowed curiously.

"Hunting."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"You must be proud." Walda said as she gazed at Robb Stark in an enchanted manner.

Robb was leaning against a stone statue of the founder of Walder's house in the front of the castle. His eyes were focused on the woods up ahead, the path he'd have to take towards Kings Landing.

"Of what?"

"They're calling you King of the North. You're the one who's going to make things right." Walda said proudly as the reached to touch his auburn hair.

"That's a heavy duty." Robb admitted with a sigh.

"It doesn't have to be so heavy. Not with a Queen of the North." Walda said as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Robb glanced over at the young woman.

This is a choice I vowed to make; this is a small price to free my father.

He forced a smile onto his face as he placed his hand on hers, he focused on her plain face, where her eyes hid her motives, and her smile was anything but alluring.

"I have your father to thank for that." Robb said quietly.

Grey Wind howled from behind, running off to the woods, startling Walda and alerting Robb.

"Grey Wind!" Robb shouted to his direwolf. The direwolf still continued to run straight into the trees where Robb lost sight of him.

"Excuse me." Robb hastily said as he planted a kiss on Walda's hand, rushing off to his horse, and then riding off behind his pet direwolf.

Flustered, Walda's cheeks turned a rosy pink as she watched him ride off with haste.

"My king…" she whispered to herself.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Alandria rode on her black horse, chasing after a deer she had startled. Pulling out an arrow, she aimed her bow at the dear as her horse bolted behind the creature.

Just as she let go of the arrow, she watched it hit the side of the deer's head.

Her victorious chuckle was cut short as she was startled by a barking wolf that came up from behind.

Being startled as well, the horse kicked Alandria off, making her fall and land on her ankle, making a loud cracking sound. She watched the direwolf bolt past them as it claimed its stolen prize, dragging the dead dear by the neck towards Alandria.

"Really?" Alandria shouted at the wolf.

The direwolf ignored her as he calmly headed towards the sound of another running horse coming towards her.

"I swear to you, Aemon. I killed it before the bloody wolf stole it from me." Alandria bitterly said without turning to see the man on the horse dismount. She let out a soft groan as she grabbed at her ankle.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Robb said as he walked over to Alandria, startling her as she turned to see that she wasn't speaking to her brother.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were my brother." Her face grew flush with embarrassment.

Grey Wind dropped the dead dear at Robb's feet and sat down obediently.

"Oh, now you listen to me." Robb rolled his eyes at the direwolf.

"They're never really completely tamed." Robb said in his wolf's defense as he as walked over to help Alandria up.

"You have a pet direwolf?" Alandria asked as she stared at the sitting animal.

"Yes, are you hurt?" Robb kneeled next to Alandria, who was sitting on the ground.

"I'm fine." Alandria said, quickly removing her hand from her ankle.

Robb noticed her gesture, examining her, letting a small grin appear on his face.

"Of course, you look fine." He said sarcastically, Alandria let out a defeated laugh.

"I will be."

"Let's get you off the ground." Robb took both of Alandria's hands and helped pull her up from the ground, watching her put all of her weight on one foot.

"Is it broken?" Robb asked as he stared at her ankle.

"I don't think so, just sprained." Alandria said as she tried to walk forward, keeping her hands in Robb's.

She let out a soft groan as she shifted her weight on her right foot.

Robb chuckled as he pulled her arm over his shoulder.

"Put your weight on me, Ill help you onto my horse."

"No. I can't."

Robb stared at Alandria's dark worried eyes, perplexed.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, it's best if my father didn't know about my going out to hunt. And my sister at that."

"What does your sister have to do with this?"

"I have my arm wrapped around her king, and your holding me by the waist…" Robb shifted his head to the side, confused.

"When did I become HER king?"

"Since you promised to marry one of my sisters." The woods then became uncomfortably quiet for a brief moment.

"You do a lot of sneaking around here, don't you?" Robb said trying to change the subject as he helped her walk towards her horse.

"I'm just…. Always the last one out of my siblings." Alandria said uncomfortably, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Well, you know what they always say."

"No, enlighten me." Alandria said as they stopped next to his horse.

"They always save the best for last." Robb said with a small smirk.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Alandria handed Robb his hooded fur coat as soon as they got to the hall to her room.

"Thank you, do you think anyone saw us?"

"You're fine, you're hidden away again." Robb chuckled.

"It's how it has to be." Alandria sighed as she looked around.

"I want to speak to you."

"Now's not the time, Stark."

"You said if I needed anything…"

"I know, my apologies." Alandria said as she began to limp away towards her room.

From the other end of the hall, Walda watched her sister sneak back into her room, her glare moved to her Robb.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Thanks for the patience on the updates,  
>you're reviews are really appreciated! :)<p> 


	3. Promises & Favors

Alandria woke up bye movement of her handmaid shaking her arm to rouse her.

"Wake up Aly, you're father wishes to see you!" 

Alandria tiredly rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and blinked her eyes open, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Why does he want to see me?"

"He didn't bother to say, but it did seem urgent, so up with you! You still have to break your fast and get dressed."

Helena, her handmaid, pulled the fur blankets off of her, triggering Alandria to curl up in a ball from the northern cold.

"Up with you, I said!"

"I'm up, I'm up…" Alandria slowly sat up as Helena rushed to get her dress for the day.

"It seems you'll have a busy day today." Helena said as she rushed back from the other side of Alandria's bedchamber.

"I do?"

"Several people have approached me today asking to see you."

"Who would want to see me?" Alandria stood up as Helena helped her into her dress, tying the laces on the back tightly, it was a routine that she had gotten so used to that they moved as if it were a familiar dance, flying on their feet.

"Your father for one…who, might I add, didn't seem too happy." 

"He's never happy…" Alandria defended with a roll of her eyes. The tightening of the laces began to move in the rhythm of their conversation.

"You're brother, Aemon." 

"That seems rather regular."

"Walda, who seemed a bit off as well."

"It's probably about Robb Stark, no doubt. She's been on a mission since he first stepped into these walls."

"Ah, yes. And the Stark as well." 

Alandria tried to turn around, to look at Helena to see if it had been a joke, Helena brusquely tugged her back forward by the laces, he intentions to get her to her father as soon as possible. She didn't seem like she was joking.

"Robb Stark wishes to see me?" Alandria asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now quit fussing…" Helena pulled at the laces tighter, making Alandria take a step back from the force.

"Did he say what for?" Alandria looked straight ahead as she spoke,

"No, he made sure that I knew very clearly to get the message to you straight away."

"Robb Stark is determined to get a moment with me and you have no bloody idea what for?" Alandria turned to look at Helena, exasperated.

"Yes! Now, stop fussing so the king can have his moment!."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Alandria stood before her father, leaning her weight on one foot secretively under the skirt of her dress to make the healing process hasten.

He sat with a sullen look on his face, more so than the regular dreary expression he carried with him. The hall was silent with the great doors closed behind Alandria, with even the smallest of noises to echo.

"You called for me, father?" Alandria was hanging on the anticipation of whether or not he had found out about her little hunting trip.

"What are your intentions?"

"Pardon?"

Walder glared at Alandria, as if he had tasted something terribly sour.

"I noticed a slight limp in your walking when you arrived. So there's no need to conceal your stance now."

Alandria's cheeks grew pink as she looked down from her father's glance.

"Apologies, I needed some fresh air, I almost caught a dear if it pleases you." Her tone grew hopeful.

"It doesn't."

Alandria grew silent.

"You are not to be familiarized by people from the other houses, have you forgotten?" His tone grew sterner.

"No…"

"Speak up!"

"No."

The hall grew silent, the echoes slowly fading.

"Unfortunately, now your absence will not go unnoticed at tonight's feast that we are holding for the Starks as guests."

"You want me to attend it?" Alandria's glance returned to her father's eyes.

"No, however I'm telling you to."

"As you wish my lord." Alandria bowed her head bitterly so as to keep her father from seeing the pain in her eyes. "Is that all?"

"One more thing. Your half sister Walda is most likely to be betrothed to Robb Stark, should he choose her. She is the eldest of you girls, so I would advise you to stay clear from him for the time being. The last thing I need is to have her stomping over to me when I have more pressing matters to be concerned with."

"I wouldn't wish to do such a thing."

"And nobody needs to know anything more about you, if you understand my meaning."

"Yes. Of course."

"Good. Now off with you."

Alandria bowed her head towards her father before leaving the hall, returning ho her slight limp as she headed towards her bedchamber. She would wait for her brother there to speak to her about whatever he needed. And she would ignore Robb's summon to see her, and if gods be good, she would avoid Walda.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Alandria looked up from reading a story in her bed to see Walda approach her with a small, composed smile. She had let herself into her bedchamber without knocking, inviting herself to sit at the foot of her bed.

_She must be holding in every urge to strangle me._

"Alandria, my sweet sister!" Walda raised her arms towards her as she spoke out happily.

"I've heard you've been wanting to speak to me."

"Yes, I'm glad we've managed to cross paths!"

_You walked into my room…_

Alandria was even more terrified when her half sister acted happy towards her.

_You never call me sister, you call me half sister…_

"And what can I help you with?" Alandria asked wearily.

Walda smiled brightly, however Alandria knew it was an act, she could see the hate in her joyful eyes.

"Tonight is the feast, and I've heard that father has allowed you to go!" She said excitedly as her hands rested on Alandria's feet, beginning to massage them, sending nervous shivers up Alandria's spine.

"Yes, I haven't even decided on what to wear yet."

"Oh I'm sure you can find something…"

"I'm sure as well…"

"I need you to do me a favor, sister."

"Anything for you." Alandria's eyes remained on her plain face as Walda continued to massage her feet.

"I need you to be yourself." She said plainly with a small smile.

"I always am… I don't think I understand."

"I need you to be the same, plain, boyish, boring, secluded self. Not that hard is it?"

Her grip on her feet slightly tightened.

"I'm boyish?"

Walda let out a giggle, that sounded more like a cackle.

"Why, only in your interests and what not. You practice sword with Aemon, for the gods' sakes."

"And what of my views on our brink of war?"

"Perfect! Boring as ever!"

"And what of myself? The fact that I'm a bastard child that father keeps locked away out of embarrassment."

"Yes!" Walda tightened her hands around her bad ankle.

_OW! She know's. Of course she knows._

Alandria hid any sign of pain; she wouldn't give her the pleasure.

"You see, this will make me shine brighter, Alandria."

"Pardon?"

"You! You'll help me shine brighter! With Robb there to see _you _next to _me_, he's sure to fall in love with me!"

"Clever girl." Alandria said mockingly, luckily Walda didn't catch it.

"Thank you. Tonight is a very important night for me. For Robb and I, for us."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Soon I won't have to ask you of anything, I'll just order you, being the Queen of the North." Walda said playfully with a laugh. Alandria knew she wasn't kidding though.

"I'm glad we could speak, sister." Walda smiled as she finally let go of her ankle, standing up from the bed.

"So am I."

Alandria forced a smile as she watched Walda head for the door.

"Oh and one last thing."

"Yes, Walda?"

"You really shouldn't hunt, it's not for ladies, and you could get terribly hurt."

"I'll remember that." Alandria said dryly.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Thanks for the patience guys!  
>I really hoped you liked this chapter :)<p>

Don't forget to leave your two cents in the reviews!


	4. Invitation

Alandria walked down the halls in search for Aemon. She had run into Helena several times throughout the day, each time bearing a message from Robb to go see him. Alandria ignored each of the five messages to avoid trouble with her family.

"Aly! Wait a moment!" Helena paced quickly behind Alandria, panting from the messages she had been sent to deliver all day.

"Another one already?" Alandria sighed as she turned to see her friend catch up to her, holding out parchment towards her.

"This one is from Aemon." She handed the parchment to Alandria and watched her open it up.

"I've been at this all day, my lady." Helena brushed a strand of messy hair from the front of her face to behind her ear, and then placed her hands on her hips with a sigh.

_Council Room. Be quick about it for once._

Alandria read the short letter in the voice she would have imagined her brother saying it to her.

"He want me at the council room at once." Alandria furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at Helena.

"Well off we go then!" Helena began to walk towards the direction to the council room.

"We?"

"To each of the seven hells with this, my lady! With all respect… The whole northern land has had me chasing after you. This ends now! I'm going to see that you do what you're told."

Alandria lightly laughed.

"Seven hells, you've gone mad. I do apologize my sweet Helena." A grin remained on her face.

"See what you do to me, child? Off we go now, at once!" Helena waved her hands, rushing Alandria towards the council room, where she had been told to meet her brother.

Once they had arrived, Helena left Alandria's side to find a quiet place to relax.

Alandria pushed open the closed heavy doors to see her brother wasn't alone. On a wooden round table, a map of all Westeros spread across it. Hovering around the table was Aemon, leaning against it with both of his palms, Theon, looking pensive with his hand on his mouth, Catalyn Stark, who had seemed just as sullen as her own father, and Robb, with his arms crossed, his eyes just as cold as she had first seen them when watching him speak to Walder; They were accompanied by a couple more men that Alandria couldn't recognize.

_Why did you have me come in here Aemon?_

The sound of the heavy door creaking caused every pair of eyes to fall on her, she froze in place uncomfortably.

"There you are, Helena was finally able to catch you, I see." Aemon smiled at her invitingly; a warm attempt to make her comfortable.

"Reaching her does prove to be a challenge." Robb looked at her with a glare, followed by a smirk.

_At least he isn't mad. The last thing I need is to add the King of the North to the list of people who hate me._

"What did you need me for?"

"This is my sister, Alandria. We speak of the south daily during sword practice. She has ideas that I thought you should hear." Aemon pulled her gently closer to the group of visitors.

_What are you doing? They're not supposed to know about me._

"On what exactly?" Alandria looked at Robb, hoping he'd help enlighten her.

"We're making plans on our next moves against the Lannisters. Tywin is waiting for our next move, but now without doing anything…."

"….Villages in the north are being raided." Alandria finished his sentence.

"Everyone is claiming themselves King, Renly and Stannis being among them." Aemon added.

"Yes, it's clear that you must come to some terms with them if possible. The more alliances you can make, the stronger you are against the Lannisters." Alandria said as she looked at the map.

"But it looks to me you have plans for them already." She finished ash she looked up at Theon Greyjoy looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm a spy for Renly and Shannis." She said to him sarcastically, causing Aemon to chuckle. She looked up to see Robb grinning at her.

"You forget one piece of the puzzle though…" Alandria pointed at the map.

"Across the water… Some Dothraki follow the last Targaryan."

Silence fell. Aemon smiled at his sister proudly.

"The Queen of Dragons…" She added. "If you have her on your side… or at least against the Lannisters, you'd be nearly unstoppable."

Theon scoffed at her.

"Dragons have been dead for centuries."

This time everyone was looking at Theon as if he said something stupid too soon.

"True, until now. She has three young dragons on her side of the war, whatever side she chooses. At this point she has her own. But having the fact that Jamie Lannister slayed her father, no matter how mad he was. She will have a score to settle. She will want to return home, which by her own rights is in Kings Landing."

"How do you know all this?" Robb asked at he looked at her in a certain manner that she hadn't received by many; A manner that gave her credit.

"Being who I am, I have the time to keep up with these things."

"Then who are you exactly?" Catelyn asked.

"Alandria Rivers, m'lady."

"A bastard child from the Riverlands?" Catelyn asked with a look of surprise, and almost disgust.

"Mother-…" Robb snapped at her, as to avoid offending her.

"It's fine, it's true."

"Is that what they call bastards from the Riverlands?" Theon asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Their names are after the land they were born in." Robb said impatiently and uncomfortably to Theon.

"You knew?" Alandria asked, remembering she had introduced herself as such to him, her nervousness getting the best of her.

"Yes, it's fine." He said to her quietly as he placed his hand on her arm.

"Is there anything else you need of me?" She asked the group surrounding the table.

"As of now, no." Catelyn said curtly.

"You've helped us more than you know, we have much to discuss, thank you, Alandria." Robb gave her the look of credit that she loved so much.

"Your welcome." She bowed her head and headed for the door, Robb following her. As she got to the other side of the heavy doors, Robb stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Why did you ignore me?"

"Pardon?"

"Five times."

Alandria gave him a guilty look. "Do you want the truth or what I was planning to tell you?"

"Both, I'm interested in what you've come up with." Robb had a smirk in his eyes.

"I was going to tell you I've been so busy meeting with others who wanted to see me as well."

"And the truth?"

"…That actually is the truth come to think of it. I suppose the true truth is the one with more detail."

"And?"

"I've been told to ignore you, or else." Alandria sighed; she was denying herself just as much as she denied him.

"Or else what?"

It's complicated, Robb… It's best for me."

"I just want to speak with you. Is that too much?"

_Yes._

"No. It shouldn't be." Alandria admitted with a submissive smile.

"Then do me the favor." Robb didn't look as cold speaking to her as he did when he was speaking about his duties as King of the North.

"I shall be at the feast."

Robb smiled with a relieved sigh."I look forward to it."

"And so do I."

"One request…" Alandria said before heading off.

"Yes?"

"Call me Frey in the presence of my family. Or else it'll be the end for me."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Alandria stepped out of her bedchamber in a long deep blue gown; her long black curled hair was loose over one shoulder. Her brother waited to accompany her to the feast outside the door, in seeing her he smiled.

"You look beautiful, sister."

"Shut up." She said with a playful smile.

Side by side they walked to the dining hall.

"I can't believe I let it slip."

"Let what slip?" Aemon furrowed his brows.

"That I'm a bastard child. Father will be furious."

"No he won't."

"_Yes. _I'm quite sure he will."

"Robb had a stern talking to with everyone in the room after you left. Had his king voice on." Aemon said with a grin.

Alandria looked up at him curiously.

"Said that they were to call you Alandria Frey, because that's the house that raised you and you belong to, and if he hears anyone call you rivers, he'll have no use of them anymore."

Alandria looked at her brother in shock.

"He said that?"

"All for you sister." Aemon said as he patted her shoulder happily. "You forget he has great love and respect for his brother, Jon Snow. Bloodlines make no matter to him."

"I don't think I'm ready for this dinner…" Alandria admitted nervously.

"Don't fret, just take my lead, avoid our mad sister, and don't forget to speak to the King, he's been waiting for you to do so."

"You know?" Alandria's cheeks turned pink.

"I was with the man the whole day. I watched him send every letter to you." He laughed. Alandria covered her face with her hands.

_Is Robb Stark trying to get me killed?_

"I had my own matters to discuss with you actually…"

"What are they?" Alandria asked, looking up at him.

"The reason I've been with him all day…" Helena rushed over to them, interrupting Aemon.

"Are you two purposely walking the pace of snails, off you go! You're going to be late!" Helena looked even madder than when Alandria last saw her.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Enjoy!  
>Please review and you shall be awarded 3<p> 


	5. Duties

The dining hall was lit with candles that brought a warm color and feeling that had been unfamiliar to Alandria in all of her years in the house of Frey. Walder sat at the head of the Lord's Table above all other guests, and there were lines of tables covered in meat and mead for Robb and all of his men. Alandria sat with her siblings in a table close to Walder's, with Aemon between her and her sister.

The hall was loud with celebration; all troubles with the south were forgotten for one night.

Alandria gazed across the hall, Robb was laughing as Theon spoke to him with a shit-eating grin.

_How am I ever supposed to talk to him with Walda by my side?_

Aemon looked at her with a comforting smile as if he had read her mind.

"Walda, why don't you approach Stark? This was supposed to be your night with him, wasn't it?" Walda didn't notice the sarcasm in Aemon's grin.

"I would, but he's talking to Theon, a lady never interrupts a king's conversation." Walda sat straight up, with even her chin raised to make herself fell a bit more above her siblings.

"Suppose I do you the favor then…" Alandria suggested, hoping her plain sister wouldn't catch on.

"What favor?"

"Well, as you said, I'm not much of a lady, so I'll do the interruption for you, it'll make you look more dignified." Alandria continued, Aemon had to turn his head completely towards her so Walda wouldn't see the smirk on his face as he mouthed to his illegitimate sister: _Well played._

Walda grinned happily. "Of course! I'm impressed, Alandria. I didn't think you had the wits."

Alandria only responded with a dry smile before standing up and walking towards Robb. As soon as she was far enough, Walda leaned closer to her brother.

"How stupid does she think I am?" she scoffed. "She has no idea, the poor thing…" Walda trailed off as her tone grew quiet, and Aemon's grin completely disappeared.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Alandria approached Robb and Theon, both of which were laughing at whatever Theon had been joking about.

"Is the food to you liking?" Alandria smiled as Robb looked up at her with a pleased smile.

Theon looked at her from head to heel "Not as much as your dress, come sit on my lap."

"I'm afraid not even this bastard child would want to do that." Alandria snapped back with a smirk, Robb chuckled.

"I thought you had somewhere to be, Theon." Robb gave his friend the familiar cold stare of a Stark.

"Right, then… Please, take my seat, _lady Frey." _His tone was sharp as he got up from his place beside Robb and looked around the hall for another woman to pester.

Alandria sat beside Robb, feeling her heart race as she nervously looked around the hall, feeling as if all eyes were on her.

_The bastard child is sitting beside the King. I'll be hearing about this soon enough._

"I'm pleased to see you kept your promise." Robb had a soft smile that took her a back; he hadn't smiled much since he had become king.

"I'm a lady of my word, Stark." She smiled back before she looked under the table, Robb looked at her oddly.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for that wolf of yours we have some unfinished business…"

Robb chuckled. "He's in my chamber, he's not completely tame enough to be here."

"He took my kill. I resent that." She spoke with a small grin.

"I apologize on his behalf." Robb spoke politely, though his smirk was still there.

"You look lovely by the way." He added, causing her to freeze with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, your grace." She said quietly, looking down at Theon's unfinished plate.

"No need to call me that, I have you to thank; And your brother."

"My brother, what for?" Alandria asked, forgetting he had Aemon with him the whole day.

"He's agreed to come march with us once we leave."

Alandria froze in place again, shivers running over her body.

"He has?..."

"He wanted to help me lead his men for me along side with mine."

Thoughts rushed through her head, making it difficult to settle on a feeling, her stomach ached. Before she could respond, she felt a hand gripping tightly on her shoulder.

"There you are, Alandria! Aemon has had me looking for you." Walda was using her sweet voice again. Alandria glanced at Robb, he had his cold Stark face on again, then she glanced at Aemon across the hall, he shrugged at her innocently.

"Of course, if you excuse me, your grace." Alandria obediently stood as she glanced at Robb one last time with a small smile before heading back to her place where she belonged.

She considered asking Walda why she decided to interrupt a conversation with the king, but she knew all too well what she would have said:

_Oh, but Alandria, my sweet, you're a bastard child, not a lady, so it wouldn't count as interrupting a real conversation._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"When were you going to tell me?" Alandria punched her brother on the arm angrily. It had been in the morning after the feast and Alandria stood in the chamber with Aemon where they had been practicing their sword fighting.

"You think I've been meaning to hide it? I tried to tell you, but I kept getting interrupted." Aemon lowered his sword submissively.

"I'll have absolutely no one once you're gone, I'll be stuck here with father and Walda, _QUEEN OF THE BLOODY NORTH."_

"You'll have Helena…" Aemon tried to uplift his sister's spirits. "And she won't be Queen, not while father is around. Even if she had the title, father still has his chair."

"Heart warming…" Alandria sighed. "Let me go with you, I'd be more useful."

"No, I won't allow it. It's dangerous out there, Alandria. It's my duty as a knight, you owe nothing."

"I want to help you, please… just don't leave me here to wither away in these dreary walls."

"I won't let you, you'll get killed, Alandria. I must go, or I wouldn't be a proper knight would I?"

Alandria remained silent, staring at the dusty ground.

"Would I?"

"_No."_

"You'll find your purpose here, but it must be here, where it's safe. For my sanity, Aly."

"What about my sanity?" Alandria asked quietly. Aemon sighed and picked up her sword as the tall wooden doors to the chamber were opened, Alandria snapped her head to see who it was. It was just Helena.

"I thought you two would be here. Come now, you're father has grown ill, he's bed ridden and calls for you."

"Will he recover?"

"I don't think so, ser…"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Walda stood above the bed, her eyes glistening from the tears she had shed for him. She turned her angry red face to Aemon and Alandria as they entered the bedchamber. Lord Walder had his back rested on the board of the bed, covered in fur blankets.

"I want the cook punished! Have his hands cut off!" Walda spoke through her gritted teeth.

"The cook poisoned him then?" Aemon asked as he approached his father, taking a knee beside him.

"Not purposely, the meat could have been bad. Food poisoning is quite normal; he's just not taking to it quite well." Helena patted his moist forehead with a cloth, his breathing was raspy as his eyes squinted from his stomach pains.

"Perhaps it's a flu, he feels as if he were on fire." Alandria rested the back of her hand on his cheek.

"Whatever it is, it has hit him hard and fast, out lord needs rest…" Helena headed off to get a fresh cloth.

"If I die-…" Walder began to speak in a raspy voice.

"Don't speak like that." Aemon cut him off, softly.

"I'm speaking, boy!"

The room grew silent.

"If I die, Aemon would be the one to take my place. However-.." He let out a heaving wet cough, causing his children to cringe.

"However… he's to head off with the Stark boy, so the second in line is Walda. Is that understood?" Alandria and Aemon quietly said yes, Walda remained silent as she listened.

"I have a council to guide you in ruling."

"Ruling?" Walda asked.

"If Robb were to pick you as his bride, you would be Queen of the North. You will then have a role to play in this game of war." Walder explained.

Alandria could sense how pleased Walda was to hear the news.

"These plans have been hastened by my current state. But whomever is chosen to be married off to the Stark boy will take the new place. As for you, Aemon, I expect you to continue in your duty to bring out house honor."

"Yes, father."

Until then, we will go as we have been."

"Allow me to get you milk of the poppy, father." Walda bowed her head before heading off.

"Alandria." She looked up at his frail body, she hadn't expected for him to remember to address her.

"Yes, father?"

"Robb Stark approached me last night asking for your hand in marriage."

Aemon look up to see the reaction on Alandria's face, she had frozen in place in shock.

"It displeases you no doubt." She said quietly. "I shall refuse it if it does you happy."

"No, he made his choice, and the pact was to allow him to pick. However much it displeases me." His words cut her sharp and deep.

"But Walda-.." Alandria tried to reason in her mind.

"Walda will have to accept it just as I have once the Stark boy asks you."

_So she's to believe she'll be Queen only to be refused of it, by me? I'm dead, and father has no idea he has sent me to my doom._

Soon after, Walda returned with a mug with warm milk of the poppy.

"Drink this up father, it'll make you feel much better." Walda placed it in his hands and watched him drink from the mug as Alandria shifted uncomfortably in her place.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Well there you go! Please review with your two cents! :)


	6. Oaths

"Your grace Robb Stark calls for you, Aly." Helena was peering through the door to Alandria's bedchamber, where she sat in her small study reading a book. She glanced up nervously.

"Where is he?"

"In the council room, he wanted me to assure you that he's alone for you this time."

_Alone._

Alandria silently nodded as she stood from her seat, placing down her book. Helena was off to her other duties as soon as she saw that Alandria was on her way.

She walked slowly down the halls with an inexplicable knot in her stomach. She played with a ring on her finger, twisting it nervously. Reaching the heavy wooden doors to the council room, Alandria took a deep breath before stepping in. She saw Robb's back turned away from the door, but he turned to see her as he heard the old creak of the wood by her entrance as she closed the door behind her.

"I have something to ask of you…" Alandria spoke as she walked towards the king.

"Of course." Robb stepped closer to her as well, away from the wooden table that had the large map of Westeros.

"I understand Aemon is to go south with you, leading your host…"

"He'll be a great deal of help to me, I will be fortunate to have him in my company."

Alandria sadly forced a nervous smile; her eyes sparkled with a glaze from tears she fought to hold back, she looked down before continuing to speak.

"I know you can't promise me that you can return him home alive, I'm no fool to believe that…" Robb stepped closer to her, compelled. He rested his hand on her arm.

"But if you could promise to be watchful over him for me. That is all I ask." This time Alandria looked up at him, the sparkles still there. He took her hands in his, gently pulling her closer to him.

"I promise you, you have my word." He said softly.

_For a Stark from the cold of Winterfell, he is quite warm._

Alandria softly smiled, looking into his soft blue eyes. They seemed sincere and didn't seem so cold as when he was speaking as a king.

"I have something to ask of you as well…" Robb looked down at her hands in his, Alandria's heart raced nervously, remembering her father's words. She looked up at him intently.

"I know I've only been here for three days now, and you hardly know me. But from the little time I've spent with you, Alandria, I feel… at peace. There's also strength in you that, well. It gives _me_ strength…"

Alandria lost her nervousness all of the sudden.

"…Now, I don't expect you to love me. I could never ask you to love a stranger. But if you might grow to love me, or at least support me… I would have that peace you've given me with me when I lead my host to the south."

Robb at looked at her eyes the whole time he spoke, never breaking the gaze, still even Alandria could see that the king of the north had nerves as well. She saw the burdens that have weighed heavy on his back; and at that moment she realized his burdens have been lightened when he was in her presence.

"Now, you have no obligation to accept me. I understand it's a burden you'd have to share, marrying me. So don't feel a pressing obligation." Robb seemed just as nervous as Alandria was a few moments ago.

"It is no burden to me to marry you, and I am more than willing to support you through these cold days ahead…but… Is it what you want?" Alandria had not forgotten who she was for a moment. "I'm a bastard child, I'm no Frey. I'm a Rivers, and what good would that be to you, surely at least even your mother would be opposed to this. I'm not blind to how she looks at me."

"Never mind her, she's cold to the idea only because my father brought her Jon Snow. She gives my brother the same cold looks, but he does not allow it to stunt him. This is my choice, not hers."

"Then yes, you have my hand in marriage, Robb Stark." Alandria smiled softly up at him as he released a sigh of relief.

From the other side of the door, Walda stood with her fists clenching tightly, staying as silent as she could before she hastily walked down the hall to tend to her father, to serve him more milk of the poppy.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

It was to be a quick and quiet wedding. It was Lord Walder's request for the honor of house Frey, and since Robb was to leave for the south the following day.

Alandria wore a simple white gown with sapphire blue lace; small lilies were embroided into the bodice of the gown. It was simple, but Alandria was still happy with it. She had avoided her sister in fear of her since Robb had asked for her hand.

She stood still looking at herself in the minor as Helena laced her dress.

"Don't look so frightened, child. It's only a wedding. You should be glowing." Helena said as she observed Alandria's expression.

"And my duties that shall go along with it? And what of Walda, she'll be mad with hatred."

"Never mind your sister, she'll stomp her feet then get on with it. There's nothing else for her to do. As for your duties, you'll have a council and myself to support you as Queen of the North."

_Queen of the North. _

Alandria's stomach felt that knot again.

"What are my duties as of now?" Alandria asked more quietly.

"The easiest of all tasks will be tonight, consummating your marriage with the king. Afterwards, you'll have the task to help Robb in whatever means he requires for his cause, which as of now, is to gather more people on his side."

_Consummate? _

"Tonight?..." Alandria softly bit her lower lip, gasping for air as Helena tightened the laces of her bodice.

"This child will be the union of Stark and Frey for years to come."

"Is it really a good time to bear a child, the days grow colder and darker, and to bring him into this world when so much blood is shed…." Alandria spoke quickly in panic.

"It's what your father wants, my dear...With Aemon leaving, and your father bed ridden, we need another man for the house of Frey."

_He wouldn't be a Frey, he's be a Rivers._

Alandria remained silent in compliance. As soon as Helena finished lacing her dress, she turned to look at her, Helena startled by her worried eyes.

"_Tonight?..."_ She asked in a whisper again, Helena softly smiled to comfort the frightened girl.

"You'll be fine, love. He looks like he'd be a gentle lover." Helena then mischievously giggled, Aly covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Do you want advice?" Helena looked at her, taking her hand.

"Yes…" Alandria nearly whimpered.

"Simply don't be afraid."

"That was the least of helpful…" Alandria mumbled as Helena threw back her head laughing.

"Come now, the king awaits."

The wedding was quite and hidden away in the Sept. The audience included Aemon, Lady Catelyn, Theon Greyjoy, and Helena. Walder is too weak to attend, and Walda was nowhere to be found, but out of fear Alandria didn't bother to make her attend. There was no feeling of joy or celebration in the hall. Aemon was the only one to have been smiling proudly the whole time. Helena left in the middle of the precession to tend to Lord Walder. Catelyn looked at the pair with no expression, Alandria knowing she wasn't pleased. She didn't blame her, however. Theon was neutral, passing glances at Alandria's tight bodice every few moments. However rushed and imperfect the precession was, Alandria was content, and Robb was happy. His cold glance went away, his eyes were soft, giving Alandria the look she was growing to love, the look that gave her credit. The union was ended with a gentle kiss and with that, it was over.

The men were congratulating Robb as Alandria approached her new mother in law timidly.

"I know I'm not the daughter you would have hoped for, but I don't wish to disappoint you. I promise to be a good wife to him."

Catelyn's glance softened. "I know you mean good, child. And I shall pray to the gods that they grant you strength in your new role as his wife and his queen."

_She doesn't love me, but she accepts me, which is more that I could ever ask for._

Alandria respectfully bowed her head, and in that moment, Helena stepped in the hall; Her eyes wide as a pair of moons.

"You're grace, Alandria…" All eyes shifted to the small woman, Alandria stood tall as she called her.

_Now's not the time to show them I'm scared. For Robb._

"You're father, Lord Frey has passed."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hope you liked!

Reviews keep me going, so they're welcome :)


	7. Queen from the North

Lord Walder Frey lay peacefully in his bedchamber, his cold pale body as motionless as he was when he was upset with Alandria. She stood above him with a perplexed expression.

_Is this some joke from the gods?_

Aemon, beside her, was on one knee, bowing his head in respect to his father, yet not a single tear was shed. He couldn't pretend that his father was proud of him. Walda was standing apart from the two, her harms wrapped tightly around herself, her nails dun into her own skin as tears streamed down her reddened cheeks. Her sniffles echoed on the stonewalls.

It all happened sooner than Alandria would have ever thought. Shortly after announcing her father's death, the council had declared her Queen from the North, designated to sit on the chair of house Frey. Everything hit her like a thousand bricks. She had become motionless as the people who surrounded her pulled her to and from her responsibilities. She had the few words she could get from Helena as she was rushed away to being briefed on what her new role entailed. _"Just do as you're told. Perhaps it'll all be over soon."_

_But he was fine just two days ago. Now he's dead?_

The whole day had passed as Alandria was introduced to her new council, men that had lived in the same stone walls as her for as long as she had lived, but she was kept away from them in her own father's shame of her. These strangers were to guide her in leading what they had referred to as "her" people.

_But they're not my people. They casted me away._

_Just do as you're told. Perhaps it'll all be over soon._

Alandria was exhausted. She had sat on her father's chair for the rest of the day, receiving condolences from high praised men, and gifts as a new Queen. She was their queen now. The only thing that kept them from completely loathing her was her union with Robb. He chose her, and because of that, they had faith in their King's choice.

After it all had ended, her hand, William Fassings, a young lanky friend of the family, who had been apparently Walder's ward for many years, let Alandria have her leave. She stood up from her chair, leaving a sigh of relief, her hands reached for the crown she had been given as a gift to take it off.

"Can I take this silly thing off now?" Alandria took off her crown before letting William answer.

"Of course, your grace." William was respectful, he had been taught well.

Alandria set the crown on the chair. "Please call me Alandria."

"Would it please you, your grace?"

"It would relax me."

"Very well, Alandria." William smiled, he must have been only about two years younger than Alandria, and unlike her he seemed pleased with the turn of events.

"My lord, Robb Stark would be waiting for you, Alandria." This time William spoke timidly and bashfully, he had not forgotten that it was still her wedding day.

Alandria wanted to fall into Robb's arms to hide from all that has become of her, but her nerves struck her to hard too hard to allow her to relax with that idea.

With a small nod of obedience, Alandria walked towards the hall that would lead her to her bedchamber. The silence resumed, making her more uncomfortable than ever. Alandria stopped in her tracks; the darkness crept on her fears.

_Something is off._

She turned to look at a moving shadow that rushed towards her.

"You took everything away from me!" the shadow hissed at her as it shoved her against a wall, revealing it to be Walda. Alandria gasped as her eyes widened with fear, the hatred in her sister's eyes burned through her.

"I didn't want any of this!" Alandria said defensively.

"You took everything that was supposed to belong to me! Robb, the throne, everything! You'll pay for this you mutt!" Walda's hands punched at Alandria as she stomped her feet.

"If you want it all so badly, take it! Take my life, if you have the courage." Alandria shoved her back this time, standing straight. It was a challenge she knew Walda would back out of. Surly enough, Walda stepped back into the dark, allowing Alandria only to see her shape again.

There was complete silence again as there was a stand off between both women.

"Your grace…" Walda said bitterly with a bow as she disappeared completely.

Alandria huffed angrily as she continued to walk down the hall.

_It's not over. It's far from over._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Alandria had been standing outside the door for several minutes, trying to calm her breathing. She paced back and fourth, finally standing to face the door as she ran her fingers through her long black hair, finding her inner strength to finally walk through the door.

Robb was sitting at the foot of her bed, reading a book of hers that he had found. He looked up as soon as she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"You look exhausted." Robb set the book aside to rush to her side, his hands on her cheeks and neck, sending her fears away in a rushing wave.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Alandria whispered sheepishly. This man, this stranger was the only thing left keeping her afloat in these tides of war.

Robb softly smiled as he kissed her on her forehead, he then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Do you want to know a secret?" His warm breath sent chills across her body. She only nodded softly in response.

"I don't know what I'm doing either." He whispered, making Alandria laugh softly. Robb smiled and looked down at her "You'll be a fine queen, Alandria."

That word made her tremble.

"I hope so. I've done nothing to earn their love."

"Now, don't speak like that." Robb pulled Alandria closer to him.

Alandria wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder; he'd protect her from her troubles even if it were for a fleeting moment.

"Don't forget I vowed to stand by your side as well." Robb added as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I thank the gods for that." Alandria said softly into his leather vest.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." Robb added, causing Alandria to look up at him like a madman. She felt far from beautiful.

"You praise highly, my King, you don't have to say these fleeting kind words to me." Alandria smiled up at him.

"I mean it, woman." Robb smirked back. "Take the bloody compliment."

"Thank you, my lord." Alandria chuckled out, lowering her eyes. The world would stop for them, for one night, even if that were all they had. He'd be leaving soon anyways.

Robb lifted her head with his fingers under her chin, her doe eyes caught with his, closing as he pulled her into a gentle kiss, remaining close after the kiss.

"Are you nervous?" Robb whispered into her lips. After a small pause, Alandria was able to answer honestly, "No."

Robb then pulled her into another kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. The next kiss, Alandria felt his tongue in her mouth as the kiss deepened. She bit his lower lip gently, showing him she truly wanted him. He was worth everything she went through that day. His hands trailed up to unlace her dress, as she pulled at his vest, their lips never parting. The more they kissed, the more she wanted him.

He pulled his shirt over his head then quickly pulled her back into his arms, her hands placed on his bare chest, feeling so warm. The breathing deepened as he pulled her head deeper into the kisses. She then pressed her body against him, feeling him get had for her, sending another shot of shivers down her spine. She pressed even closer, pushing him to fall onto the bed, crawling on top of him. She straddled him as she pulled her dress over her head, revealing her bare body to him. Robb looked at her as his hands ran across her breasts, squeezing them as she began to feel wet, his hard cock tightening in his pants under her.

She leaned down to kiss him, her hand running down his body and stopping at the tight pants, gently squeezing her hand around the shape, causing him to let out a soft groan. He guided her hands to untie his pants, then she pulled them off, both of them being completely bare. She kissed him again as he rolled over to be on top, his hand on her waist. She felt the warm hand trail towards her inner thigh, then up her leg where his fingers softly slipped up her clit. She gasped, her hand tightening on her grip of his hair, arching her back. He then moved down, kissing her body, gently biting her nipple, and licking her skin as he trailed to between her legs, feeling his tongue replace his fingers. "Robb!" she gasped with a moan. His tongue moved slowly, and then sped up, her hand both tightly pressing on his head. He then rose to kiss her passionately, the taste being so sweet. He pulled her legs around his hips as he trusted into her, her back arching higher as she moaned louder. He thrusted into her deeper each time, the sound of his groans of pleasure being music to her ears. He kissed h her breasts as he began to quicken the pace. He then rolled over, allowing her to be on top, she rode him hard, as she planted her hands on his chest, feeling tight around his cock. The pace quickened, Alandria nearly screaming her moans out, Robb sat up as they continued to thrust, his breath heaving as he kept one of his arms around her. "Don't stop." Alandria breathed as he thrust his pelvis into the movement, feeling the climax coming, she breathed commands to her king to be harder, faster, and deeper. The chills returned as soon as she felt him release himself inside her was a deep groan, falling onto his back, with her collapsing on top of him.

Both were breathing deeply as they embraced each other in the bed. Alandria's trembling hand rested on his chest.

"I love you." Alandria softly spoke. Robb kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He echoed to her.

"Say you'll come back to me."

"I'll always be with you, Aly."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**


	8. Now It Begins

Alandria dressed herself as the chilly morning air creepy into her bedchamber. Robb laid in her bed, watching her as she brushed out her hair.

"What's to become of today?" Alandria softly asked as she looked over at him. He was still naked under the blankets, his arms stretched out behind his head resting on his hands. He hesitantly paused to respond, looking down before returning his gaze to her.

"I must leave with the host today. There are battles that must be fought and won in the south." His words made the room feel colder, se looked up to see he didn't like the taste of them as well.

Alandria looked at her reflection in the mirror as she soaked it in.

_I'll be fighting my own battles here._

She walked over to the bed, lying beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his bare chest.

"I understand." She said quietly.

"We'll see each other sooner than you know…" Robb embraced her tightly against his body, it was a feeling she knew she'd miss the moment he'd ride off.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered into her hair.

"I'm not." She lied.

_I must be brave for him._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

After breaking fast, Alandria was to meet with Robb, his men, and her council to tell them what exactly she plans to do as queen, and how she's going to aid her husband in his cause against the Lannisters. If there was any moment that she had to prove herself, this was it.

Aemon had found her on the way to the council room, walking with her to the meeting. She had forgotten that he was leaving as well. His spirits were higher than hers.

"How are you holding up, Aly?" Aemon rested his arm on her shoulders, she hadn't seen her brother since their father's death was announced, and from that moment she has been pulled away to begin her new duties.

"Well, enough. Walda had her moment to approach me last night."

"Ah, that was the next thing I was curious about. You're queen now, you have the power to lock her away." Aemon chuckled as he patted her shoulder. She wished she could see things with the same light as her beloved brother.

"I'm trying to make friends, not enemies, remember? It's hard enough having her scowl at me each time we cross paths." Alandria sighed.

"Ignore her, she'll always have something to be angry about." Aemon dismissed it passively.

"Apart from everything that kept you busy yesterday, how was your wedding night?" Aemon had a smile creeping onto his face, causing Alandria to blush.

"I suppose it's not your business, is it?" Alandria said defensively.

"I'm your brother! Come now, you don't need to be detailed."

"Which is more the reason I don't want to tell you!" Alandria laughed, Aemon laughed with her.

"Then at least tell me this… did he make my dear sister happy?" his smile remained on his face, causing Alandria to blush again, looking away from his as they walked.

"Yes..." she said quietly, Aemon bursting into laughter.

"I don't think I can do it…" She said as the distance between them and the council room door.

"I'm pretty sure you've proven you can, and by the looks of it, you may have time to do it once more before we leave." Aemon snickered.

"That's not what I mean." Alandria said exasperated. "What am I supposed to say in there?" Alandria looked at her brother with desperate eyes, causing them to stop in their tracks, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You'll be fine. Just tell them everything you've told me as we trained. Tell them the things you said you'd do if you had a say. Tell them your ideas, and they'll work with them."

"Must you really leave?"

Aemon sighed, looking down then back up at her. "You know I must play my part, Aly. What knight am I if I don't fight for a cause? I swore to protect Robb."

"You're the only one in these walls that believes in me. Once you leave I'll have no one."

"The council is a group of fine people, Aly. They've made their oaths as well. They'll be beside you every step of the way."

_In a perfect world perhaps._

"Now, let's show them what a fine queen you will be." Aemon said as he took her arm, approaching the door.

_In what world would the whole of North follow a bastard queen loyally. Queen Rivers of the North._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Everyone was there. Aemon, Robb, Catelyn Stark, her council, William, Theon, and a few more lords from Robb's host. Robb's eyes remained on Alandria, giving her assuring glances each time she looked at him. Aemon stood beside him, at his new place. The room was quiet. Baylon, a master of her council had asked her the question every tongue in the north was asking. "What will our Queen have done?"

Alandria's ideas rushed through her mind. Now's the time to act. She rushed to the large roles of parchment on the other side of the room, taking one and rolling it out on the rounded table, revealing the plan of the house of Frey. She then looked back up at the group of people who were anticipating her response.

"I'm not ignorant to the worries that our people have. I know I must prove myself. To earn loyalty, I must improve morale. The first thing in order is to lower taxes. A well fed man is a happy man…"

"You wish to _buy_ your loyalty?" Theon snickered.

"You speak as if I'm committing a filthy act, why can't I serve my people while I serve my husband?" Alandria said bitterly. They'd have to do better to shoot me down. Robb and Aemon both smirked proudly.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted… I also want to strengthen the connection between the Freys and Winterfell. I'll send men with instructions to protect Robb's brothers. These boys are the only Starks left in Winterfell, and they need all of the support they can receive. They're just children." Alandria glanced over to see Catelyn had warmed up to her.

"I want all of our men trained, from the soldiers to the villagers. If every man in these walls knows how to properly fight, we can defend ourselves if Tywin ever decides to send us a few visitors. Along with training, we'll have our men begin digging."

"Digging?" Theon asked.

"Yes. We're going to dig for a barracks underground. All around the walls."

"What for?"

"For both defense and offence. The pillars underground will be built to be strong enough to hold up the land above them, but as soon as a large host is marched above them, the pillars will collapse." Alandria explained.

"Brilliant." William chimed. She had everyone's attention.

"Say this all falls to place as you say. The Starks are protected, the pillars defend us, and men of the north are supposedly completely content and loyal, willing to do this work. What then? These are all defensive plans. You still have nothing to assist our king." Baylon said sternly.

"I'm to travel across the waters, with three ships."

"Why would we give you that?" Theon scoffed.

"Because I'm to bring back the queen of the dragons. The only was to convince her to build an allegiance with us is to ask in person. I need to earn her trust as well. If I send men to carry word for me, she'll be hesitant with reason." This time Robb grew nervous in his eyes. The distance between them would grow larger. She hated the idea as well, but it had to be done.

"As of now, Daenerys Targaryen is on her own side of the war. If I can convince her to join our side against the Lannisters, we will be remarkably strengthened. She's our only hope to have a fighting chance of taking Kings Landing."

"It's too dangerous for you to go to her, Aly." Robb protested.

"But I must. She wouldn't trust us any other way."

"How will you convince her?" Baylon asked bluntly.

"She needs safe travels to our side I'll offer her safe voyage on out ships, for her and her people. She'll be kept safe and secret here in out walls as her dragons grow, once it is time, she'll be granted her chance to take the iron throne."

"And what of out king? We're supposed to kneel to this woman? I thought Robb was the one that belonged on the iron throne." Theon added.

"I don't want any more part in this that I'm obligated to. As of now, I'm King from the North and nothing more." Robb said sternly. Theon looked at his friend as if he had grown weak.

"These are ambitious tasks, Alandria. Tasks that will take time." Catelyn reminded Alandria. _At least they didn't say no. _

"This war isn't ending overnight anyhow, time we have. The more comfortable Jeoffrey becomes in his throne, the more advantage we have in surprising him." Alandria spoke confidently.

"We have plenty of battles to fight in that time. She's right." Robb added.

"Is it settled then?" Aemon asked as he looked around the room.

"Any objections?" William added.

The room grew quiet.

"We'll commence the process tomorrow." Baylon nodded his head approvingly.

"Well spoken, my queen." William smiled as he bowed his head to Alandria.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Robb's host was all ready to leave, the men on their horses, prepared to march back south. Alandria stood before them to see off her brother and her husband. Aemon was in his armor, recently cleaned and polished, making him seem untouched by enemies. Alandria prayed to the gods that it would be enough to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies; Just enough for him to kill them all. He approached Alandria with the same soft smile he always had when he saw her. She never understood why he'd have a sense of pride in her, but it made her feel stronger.

"Try not to cry too much while I'm away." Aemon said lightly. Alandria shoved him with her arm.

"To each of the seven hells with you, you know I'm bound to cry without you to look after me."

"Your strong, you'll be fine. Questionably stronger than me." He grinned.

"That I doubt."

Aemon chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said softly into his armor.

"Are those the last words I'm to hear from my sister until I return?" he chuckled.

"I know you'll come back." She added, trying to reassure herself more than anything.

"That's better."

"Aemon…" Alandria spoke hesitantly. "Bring him back to me." Aemon's smile grew.

"I will." He gave her one last embrace before mounting his horse.

Robb then approached her, seeming just as sullen as he arrived. "You've made me so proud today, Alandria." He said quietly to her. That's all that mattered, with that, she knew she was doing her job.

"I'll do my best while you're away." Alandria said softly. He held her in a warm embrace, making harder for her to let go. "I have something for you." He said as he waved Theon over. "I admit it's not much, but it will do what you need."

Theon walked over and unveiled a cage with a raven that was as dark enough to look like a crow from far away.

"This is the best raven we have. It'll fly to me and only me, this is how you can speak to me." Alandria's eyes began to water. This gift held more value than any jewel or crown.

"What's special about this one is that he's the runt of the group we had. Since he looks like a crow, he's never been attacked by an enemy, never being intercepted." Robb added.

"Robb…. Thank you." She pushed her finger through the small cage bars to run her finger across the raven's back. She then looked back at Robb.

"Protect my brother." She said softly.

"I promise."

"Come back to me." She added.

"I will."

He pulled her into an embrace, Alandria holding his face gently into one last deep kiss, savoring the warmth and taste she would have to miss at night.

_How dare you make me fall in love with you, Robb Stark, now I can't imagine being without you._

"Be strong for me." He whispered into her ear.

"I promise."

Grey Wind licked her hand, causing her to smile and scratch the back of his ear. "You owe me a dear my friend." She said light heartedly. Grey Wind tilted his head innocently, making both Robb and Alandria laugh lightly.

Robb slowly let go of Alandria, heading to his horse without breaking his gaze at her, once he began to mount his horse; it was broken, as if waking up from a trance. Alandria fought back her tears. She made a promise.

He looked at her one last time before riding off the opposite direction towards the south.

_Now it begins._

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hope you liked! :) Please drop some reviews on the latest chapters, and I'll update as soon as I can! I love you all so much for your patience!


	9. What Is Mine

Alandria stood on the balcony of the castle, the cold wind playing with her hair. William and Baylon stood on each side of her. Walda stood in the far side of the balcony; she had not spoken much since Robb had left. The balcony overlooked the town where crowds of people gathered to hear her speak. She waited for William to decide when it would be time.

"Your grace, The Queen from the North, Lady Alandria Stark, warden of the North and keeper of House Frey!"

Alandria stepped forward to see all the eyes upon her. They didn't seem as desperate as they had been before. It had been days since she lowered taxes. The hesitation was replaced with almost an earned trust. The people hadn't forgotten who she was, but seemed willing to put it aside.

"My people. It pleases me to see that you are living more comfortably since the lowered taxes. However, this isn't why I called to gather every man and woman in these walls. As you know, dark days are coming. War is at hand. We are no strangers to what has been taking place in the south. I call on all of you to ask you to do me the favor and the honor of uniting. You may question why we would ever want to involve ourselves in this fight, but I beg your pardon to think again. We are already involved, whether we wish to be or not. King Jeoffrey claims himself King of all seven Kingdoms in Westeros. That includes us. Is this what we want? A golden haired stranger who executed the proper warden of the North? Eddard Stark protected us, all of us Northerners. We held a union with the Starks long before my marriage to Robb Stark. I ask for us to fight for justice and our rightful freedom from this foolish child who sites on the iron throne. In order to do so, however, you mustn't leave these walls until the war is over. If word of our plans goes out, hope is lost. Therefore if you do not wish to be part of this cause, I allow you to take your best horse, and leave now, gods be with you…" Alandria paused to gibe people to decide. No one moved. She had earned their loyalty, gods know how.

"Very well. It is our duty to have each of you trained to fight. Our numbers are small, so if every body in these walls is soldiers, our strength will grow substantially. Second of all, we will dig underground barracks for protection as well as a trap for invaders. Let them come, and the ground beneath their feet will fall, and they will rue the day they decided to underestimate our people."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Robb, _

_The work is in motion. Instructions have been sent to your brothers to have the people of Winterfell trained as well. The digging has moved along fast. I have the best men training our people to fight, I'm helping them with the training, showing them everything Aemon has taught me._

_The best of news is this; I am with child._

_I miss you and think of you every day. Be well and strong, my love._

_I love you,_

_Alandria_

…

_Alandria,_

_If you haven't heard word, we've won another battle, one of Tywin's host. Theon has traveled back to the Iron Islands to gather more men to fight with us, my mother hs traveled to win alliance with Renly Baratheon. I knew all would go well with your plans; you're a strong queen, my love. People of the north love you; I love you._

_If all goes well, I wish to return to you for the birth of our child. I want to hold your hand through your labor. _

_Aemon sends his love._

_I think of you as well, every moment of every day._

_We shall win this war, and I'll return to you for good._

_Robb_

…

_Robb,_

_Training went well today. You'd be proud to hear I've been improving as well._

_Once the digging is done, the people have asked for a feast in your name and in the name of our child. I pray to the old gods and the new that you can come to see our child. Until then there is much work to be done._

_There is hope._

_I love you_

_Alandria_

…

_Alandria,_

_Another victory. You'll be hearing songs of your brother. We go stronger as we march further South. Jamie Lannister has been captured and is in our custody. There is celebration here as well. Grey Wind caught us another deer for the feast. He's beating you, two for one, love. Best catch up._

_At this rate, I'll be able to slip away for the birth of our child._

_Stay strong, Aly, have no fear. I love you._

_Robb_

…_**.**_

_Robb,_

_How dare you. I wager Grey Wind stole the kill from one of your men that were hunting. _

_Still, I miss the furry thief._

_I'm proud to hear of your victories; you bring hope to our people._

_I love you_

_Alandria_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The feast was held in the halls of the castle of the Freys. All people of the village attended, united as one. They were her people now, and it was her duty to protect them. Each day Alandria grew stronger and more confident. Her stomach swelled as her child grew. She argued on hours end with her council to be allowed to train. She lost the argument. She had to wait for the child to be born in order to fight again.

The halls were lit with candles and chandeliers once more, bringing the warmth back in these days. The halls echoed with the loud cheers, chanting, laughing and singing. Alandria sat among them, instead of above them.

_I'm a bastard, my blood is no more royal than theirs, and I'm one of them._

"Once the barracks are in order, we'll be a proper army." Lorant, one of the leaders of the diggers spoke proudly. He was a blacksmith before the union, now he was a guard.

"We've seen much prosperity since you've come along, my queen." William said as he raised his mug of dark beer.

"There is still much to be done, my good men, I pray that your high spirits remain as the days grow darker." Alandria smiled as she took a bite out of a loaf of bread.

"Let the days darken, you have our loyalty. Your drive has inspired our people." Lorant's green eyes sparkled with joy, his beard wet with beer.

"You praise too highly, my good sir." Alandria bashfully smiled.

"But it's true. You should have seen her, Lorant. Her belly is already three times the size of her head and she insisted she was still well to practice the sword." William laughed; the group joined him, including Alandria.

"I was mad, I admit." Alandria giggled as she rested her hand on her belly.

"Mad is putting it lightly!" William shouted with a giant grin. "What did you say to Baylon after he forbade you?"

Alandria hung her head, laughing. "I don't remember."

"Seven hells you don't! She said, 'I will rip your head off and feed it to the damned crows that keep me from resting well in the morning with their bloody racket!'" The table burst out in laughter.

"Baylon forgave me, if it pleases you." Alandria breathed between giggles.

"She's gained the fury of a mad pregnant mother. The south will tremble all the more." Lorant chuckled.

"Speaking of rest, our queen should retire to her bed chamber. Another long, hard day of work awaits us tomorrow." William said as he took her hand to help her out of her seat.

"Thank you, William. Very well. Don't drink too much men, I don't need you collapsing at training." Alandria said with a smile as she bowed her head.

"As you wish." Lorant bowed his head.

Alandria left the dining hall and headed to her bedchamber. The rest of the castle was dark as the festivities occurred.

The rest of everything happened quickly, almost as a blur where Alandria couldn't think to react.

A sudden sharp pain in her stomach stopped her in her tracks; a pain shark enough to make her bend and nearly fall to her knees with a shriek of pain. Next, she felt a cold dagger be pulled out of the spot of pain, warmed by her blood. Alandria looked down with gasping breaths, her trembling hand moved he her wound. The blood ran freely, staining her light blue dress. She felt faint as she slowly looked up.

Walda's face appeared from the shadows. Her face showed no emotion other than content. It was the first time in months Walda hadn't appeared to her since Robb had left, avoiding any manner of confrontation until she decided it was time.

_My child…._

"What…. Why?" Alandria had no ability to say anything else. The shock and loss of blood made her light headed.

"I told you. I've taken what was supposed to be mine, and nothing else. This is the only true happiness I've had since I can remember." Walda spoke quietly.

"Th-….THIS?" Alandria gasped, her hand was too weak to hold pressure to stop the blood from flowing; she slowly backed into a wall. Walda shoved her against it, her fists clenching on the neck of her dress.

"YES. THIS. This brings my joy."

Alandria breathed as she looked around deliriously. "Guards!" she shouted feebly.

"Yes, call them. Let them save you. I've won, I got what I wanted." Walda grinned as she kissed Alandria on the forehead.

"Guards!" Alandria shouted louder, she heard the feet and the steel of their armor clanking as they ran towards her, her eyes closing as she lost consciousness.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hope you guys are enjoying! Please leave some reviews and I'll write some more :)


	10. Awakening

Alandria slowly opened her eyes, William and Baylon stood above her. She found herself laying in her bed as she wearily propped herself up with her elbows, she felt sweaty and light headed, looking around the room in a disoriented manner.

"Slowly, now. You lost a lot of blood." Baylon said quietly. Alandria looked up to see William had a sullen expression; the festivities must have been well over.

"My child…" Alandria said quietly.

She looked down to see her gown was covered in blood from the wound, she gasped and pant her breaths in panic.

"Where is my child!" Alandria shouted.

"We could only save you, Aly…. After you fell unconscious, you miscarried your son… I'm so sorry…." William took her hand to comfort her as he furrowed his brow in pity for her. Alandria curled into a ball, sobbing into her knees.

"No… NO!"

"Be calm my sweetling, you've lost a lot of blood, you'll harm yourself…" Baylon tried to rest his hand on Alandria's arm before she slapped it away.

"I don't CARE how much blood I've lost!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"I want to see him!" she demanded as she shifted in her bed, sitting up.

"Who?"

"My son, who else?" Alandria's voice cracked with the pain.

"Please, you don't need to…." William tried to settle her back down, but she shoved him away.

"I said I want to see him!"

"He was pre mature… it's difficult…" William insisted.

"Now!" She shouted.

William sullenly nodded his head obediently before walking to the other side of her room where Alandria saw several soft cloths soaked in blood, all next to a small, decorated box. The sobbing worsened as William approached her with it.

He placed the box in her hands, and then sat beside her, ready to support her as she peered into it to see the small innocent body. The baby looked as if he would have been perfectly healthy if he had had his time to grow. His belly was mangled by the blade; matching the spot where his mother was attacked. His flawless and seemingly soft skin stained with blood.

Alandria quickly looked away as she continued to sob.

_I would have named him after Ned Stark. Robb would have loved that._

Alandria handed the box back to William as she looked up to Baylon. "Where is she? Where is Walda?"

"Locked in her bed chamber, we wanted to wait to see what you would have us do with her." Baylon responded.

"Bring her here. Bring her to me NOW." Baylon swiftly moved to the door where two guards stood, quietly spoke the commands, sending them off to retrieve Walda, returning with her in moments. She had a delirious smile that took whatever beauty she had left in her face away from her. The guards each held her by an arm, handling her violently.

"Yes, my queen?" Walda spoke as if she were in a trance.

"Show her." Alandria said softly, keeping her eyes on Walda, her heart beating fast with rage.

"Your grace?"

"Show her what she has done to my son! I want her to see what she has done!" Alandria barked.

The guards tugged her over to where the small box sat, Walda hesitantly looking at the child. For a brief moment, she squirmed, having a look of terror in her eyes, looking away almost immediately.

"LOOK, I _COMMAND IT." _Alandria screamed at Walda.

Walda glared at Alandria, then looked at the child a second time, staring at it as if in her trance again.

"Your grace, if you punish her too fiercely, the people will resent you. After all, she's the one true Frey in that castle." Baylon advised quietly.

"If that's how you feel, why shouldn't I lock you away with her? Seeing that you only serve Freys." Alandria spat out at him, causing him to step back.

"He is right, Aly. Think carefully. You know I am loyal to you and only serve you, however this is the way of it. You are who you are, and she likewise." William softly spoke to comfort her.

"I want you dead." Alandria spoke as she looked at Walda. "But having your head would be a merciful act." She continued.

"You know nothing of mercy." Walda said confidently.

"Neither will you…" Alandria spoke softly. "I want her locked away in the coldest , darkest cellar in this castle, in chains…" Alandria commanded, the guards immediately pulling her away.

"This isn't over!" Walda wailed.

"It's far from over." Alandria shouted at her as she was being dragged away.

Alandria shifted to stand up from the bed, William taking her arm to help her up. She looked down and gently ran her fingers across her scar that had been cleaned and sewn as she was unconscious.

"The people will not be happy that you threw the last true born in a cellar." William admitted.

"It'll be my burden to bare." She said softly.

_After all, I'm a bastard. I'm an outsider in my own walls._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

This was a short one; I wanted this part on its own though.  
>Thanks for reading!<br>Review and there'll be more as soon as I can :)


	11. Just Like Hunting

Alandria sat at the head of her council table; the air was still sullen over the spilled blood.

"What is there to do then?" she asked, exasperated. The meeting had gone on for hours.

Baylon reluctantly sat up to voice his opinion again. "I advise you set your sister free, it's the action that'll result in the least harm."

"Least harm? So she can attack the Queen again?" William argued, standing up. "I think she's best locked away. We have a war at hand, many more troubles to worry about without needing to fret that Walda will cut Aly's throat in her sleep."

"What of the people?" Another council member voiced out.

"We must lie." Baylon suggested flatly.

"No." Aly didn't need to loose the trust of her people.

"Once the people of the north learn that you're a bastard with a crown, they're like to turn against you." Baylon admitted. "There's no other way but to lie."

"And if she's found lying they'll want her head." William said stubbornly.

_He has my side, that's all I need.  
><em>

"I'd rather be an honest bastard Queen than caught as a lying one. The best I could hope is that they'll be merciful to me as I have been to them. We've shared meat and mead with them."

"You have too much faith in the northerners! " Baylon was growing impatient.

"And you don't have enough!" Alandria shouted back, standing up to look down on him.

"The North remembers… they'll remember her deeds." William assured Baylon.

"I'm going to ride south." Alandria added. _Doubtful they'll like the sound of this._

"Pardon?" this time William was weary of her reasoning.

"This is news that shouldn't be carried to Robb by raven." Alandria spoke with her mind already made.

"Your Grace, your heart is tender and I fully understand the intentions behind this. It will no doubt be a heavy blow to our King as well…however, I urge you to stay here, where you belong. Progress is being made."

"You're needed here." William agreed, the rest of the members nodded in agreement.

"This isn't the only reason I ride. I plan to cross the narrow sea afterwards. I have a sound ship arranged to take me."

"Send me in place to speak to the Queen of Dragons." William suggested.

"That won't do. I need to speak to her myself. She won't be trustful, to be sure. A man riding under my banner might make her uneasy. If I'm going to gain her trust, I must go myself."

The council remained silent, unable to come up with an argument against her reasoning.

"Let me at least go with you." William said quietly.

"No, William I need you here."

"But I belong by your side."

"You're my hand, William. You're to take my place. You're the one I trust the most with anything. I have faith you'll do well." His eyes widened as she could see that a wave hit him.

"As you say, my queen." William spoke confidently. He reminded her of herself, hiding her fear.

"Then that is all." Alandria concluded.

"Very well." Baylon said as the council stood and vegan to leave the room. William remained by her side as they trailed behind.

"You truly are a queen, Aly." William said quietly. He had grown to be one of the few friends she had left, she feared.

"It's harder than it looks… " she said dryly with a chuckle.

"You have my loyalty, to the end. I'll stand beside you as you speak to the people." This made Aly smile.

"You aren't too mad, are you? With me leaving you to rule in my stead." She added.

"No, it's my duty. I can do it. I just need to… wash up is all." They both laughed as they continued down the hall.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"My people, I ride off to carry off duties to gain alliances for our cause for the war. It is sensitive work that must be carried out myself. Ser William will be sitting in my stead. You may ask why I don't have my sister, Walda sit in the throne instead. My people, I want nothing more than to be honest to the people I serve, so here's the truth of it…" Alandria paused and looked over to William, he gave her an encouraging smile.

"My sister has locked away for punishment for her crimes. She attacked me and stabbed me in the dark of night, taking the life of my heir and child… The son of your king. She did this in a fit of rage and envy. You see, she loathes me for who I am. I am only half Frey… I was born out of wedlock. In her eyes she sees that this makes me unfit to serve as your queen. Let me prove her wrong, I say. Let me serve you as I have served you, as one of your own. I am now not only part Frey, but a Stark by law, and I make an oath to serve you with all my power and being if you'll have me."

Alandria's fingers nervously played with the silk of her dress as she saw the sea of blank stares from the crowds of people.

"I shall remain loyal to my queen." Lorant bent to his knee.

With a sigh of relief, Alandria glanced at Baylon.

"You are my queen." Another man bent knee.

Several others followed before Lorant lead the people to chant, "Queen in the North!"

_My people. They truly are my people. _

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The ride was hard and fast, there was no time to lose. William insisted that Alandria brought a few knights to protect her on the road, but she refused. "They will only slow me down." She stubbornly said.

"You're mad." William would say bitterly.

"It's just like hunting, but on the run. If there's danger, hide the trees and pick them off." She said confidently.

Luckily, she didn't have to hide in trees. With Robb's host being in Riverrun, the road was plenty north and safe from any lions.

The rain is what slowed her down the most., but she kept riding, ignoring her empty stomach.

Three days in the ride, Alandria noticed there was a rider trailing behind her. This was cause for her to ride faster. By the fourth day, her horse needed rest, so she tried to lose the rider in the thick of the woods. Each time she turned, it seemed that he was gaining on her.

_He's not going to let me rest. I'll have to kill him._

Alandria dismounted by a creek and drew her bow and arrow, taking a sharp aim as the rider approached.

_It's just like hunting._

As she drew back the arrow, a voice called out "Aly, NO!" startling her to release the arrow, hitting the rider's arm. The rider clumsily fell off the horse as the arrow spooked it.

Alandria rushed to the fallen rider to reveal his face, covered by a hood. He was wailing in pain as she kneeled beside him.

"Shut up!" Alandria said as pulled off the hood. William grimaced as he clutched at his arm.

"What?" Alandria jumped back in shock.

"Don't be mad! You needed someone to ride with you, I told you, but you wouldn't listen!" William crawled to her looking as if he were groveling.

_I should flog him for this._

"Your place is in the throne!" Alandria shouted angrily.

"It's by your side, I'm your hand!"

"The hand take's the queen's place on the throne!"

"Baylon will do just as well, he's better at ruling than I am!"

"I chose you!"

"You can't do this, alone Aly!" William lost his fear as he stood up, clutching at his arm. "You keep playing as if you were the strongest woman on this damned earth! And you are… truly you are the most courageous. I believe it with my complete being. But you're still a woman, and you're still a human. You need someone by your side."

_Her can't even handle an arrow to the arm, how can he protect me?_

"So if five godless riders catch us, you'll fight them off for me? How is that arm of yours? Hmm? Ser William the Brave?" Alandria was still livid.

"I'd die for my queen." William said plainly.

"Oh, put a soft cloth in it…" she said as she mounted her horse. "I'm two days away from Riverrun. Go home and do as you're told."

"I won't. I'm following you, if you like it or not." He spoke stubbornly.

_He's learned from me, no doubt._

Alandria rolled her eyes. "I'll put another arrow through you before you do."

"Fine. You won't win either way."

Alandria turned and looked at him, letting out a small growl.

"Go to the creek and wash your wound, wrap it quickly, then we're off. I'm not waiting too long for you; I have no time to lose.

William smiled proudly as he rushed to the water and did as he was told.

_Oh, NOW he decides to be obedient. _

When he finally got back on his horse, they rode fast without saying a word. Alandria was far too angry, and William was far too afraid to anger her any more.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Thanks for reading!  
>Remember to review, and I'll post more chapters soon!<p>

In my brain, by the way, William = Jim Sturgess :)


End file.
